


Pi

by Kharnesh



Series: The Pack Initiative [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Creative License, Crossover, M/M, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharnesh/pseuds/Kharnesh
Summary: Alan Deaton has to persuade Director Deucalion and Director and Assistant Directors Argent that his Pack Initiative, AKA Pi, is a valid option and solution for the ever-growing supernatural problem in Beacon City.
AKA the Suicide Squad/Teen Wolf crossover that had to be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did intend for 'Pi' to be pronounced like 'Pie.'

“Director Argent, Director Deucalion, Assistant Directors Argent,” Deaton turned to the conference room screen behind him as five photos popped up, “I give you the Pack Initiative, or, as I like to call it, Pi.”

Assistant Director Gerard Argent nearly toppled his chair over in his haste to protest. “You can’t seriously be suggesting this, Deaton. These things are barely people!”

Assistant Director Christopher Argent slammed his fist into the table. “Watch yourself, father.”

Gerard quieted and sat back down.

Deaton pushed copies of his dossier down the table. “No one can deny that there has been a rise in negative supernatural related occurrences in Beacon City. At this time, we don’t have any sort of countermeasure put into place.” He flipped past the first few pages of the stapled stack. “To put it simply, the bad guys are getting better while we’re going stale.”

“And you think this Pack Initiative is going to give us an upper hand?” Director Victoria Argent interejected.

“I am certain Pi will do exactly that.” Deaton smiled. When no one protested, he continued. “Let me introduce you to my team members who will be wrangling the Pi candidates.”

A young man with dark skin and hair and a slightly uneven jaw took a step forward and saluted.

“This is Colonel Scott McCall. He’s Army Special Forces and is more than capable to act as Pi leader. His code name is Alpha.” Scott’s head ducked bashfully at Deaton’s praise, but he sobered a moment later. “He also has a personal history with the Spark should that problem ever arise.”

Victoria gave Scott a startled onceover after the last statement.

“Kira Yukimura acts as Colonel McCall’s second.” The woman standing to Scott’s left barely nodded her head. “Though she is more than proficient with the sword she carries, she prefers to use it more as a lightning rod than anything else. Her code name is Kitsune.”

Deaton gestured to the strawberry blonde woman to Scott’s right. “Dr. Lydia Martin has volunteered to join Pi as a consultant. She is well versed in any kind of physics or chemistry you could imagine, as well as a few beyond your comprehension, but her main contribution is her connection to the world beyond ours; the realm of the dead. Her code name is Banshee.”

Lydia swept her eyes across the room before returning them to the tablet she was furiously tapping at.

“As for the Pi candidates, let’s start with Jackson Whittemore.” One of the five photos enlarged to take up the entire screen. “Code name Kanima, Whittemore was discovered living in the city’s sewers just under four years ago. It’s speculated that he has been living there for most of his life since any and every papertrail, on him ends before he even started public school.”

Jackson’s photo disappeared in order to make room for footage of a scaled man huddling in a moldy sewer corner as armed forces closed in on him.

“After speaking with his parents, the conclusion has been drawn that Whittemore was abandoned when his abnormal physical attributes began to make their appearance. He has been cooperative to a degree, but we believe that we can win his trust through the use of a middleman, specifically, someone he can form a faux familial bond with.” Lydia raised her hand without looking up. “Dr. Martin has graciously agreed to take on this responsibility.”

The video was replaced by the photo of a sweetly smiling American beauty.

“Allison Argent.” There was the creak of chairs being shifted in uncomfortably. “Code name Huntress, was brought in by our city’s very own vigilante, the Benefactor, not even a month ago. After the Hale Massacre at the hands of Kate Argent, Allison abdicated her role as her family’s heir and went into the assassination business. We have over two hundred and seventy-six confirmed kills that have all been attributed to her. Whether it’s with bullets or arrows, her record is perfect. Not a single one of her targets ever had a chance.”

A picture of man skewered onto an alley wall by an arrow flashed across the screen.

“She also has a history with the Spark, as well as Colonel McCall.”

A woman with billowing blonde hair, livid tattoos, and a sarcastic smirk took over the screen.

“Erica Reyes, code name Goddess, used to be a big time gang queenpin in the lower suburban areas of Beacon City. She ruled with a flaming fist and didn’t know how to take no for answer. But as her ability to manipulate fire grew, so did her seizures.”

A picture of ashy remains on a house-lined street came up.

“In one of her fits, she burned her home to the ground. It is believed that her two lieutenants, Vernon Boyd and Isaac Lahey were caught in the fire and are now deceased. That said, not evidence, other than their disappearances, has been found to support this theory. No bodies were found at the scene. Not much was found at all. Everything had been burned down to soot; cement and steel were nothing but ash. Reyes turned herself in immediately after the accident.”

Wild brown hair and even wilder eyes came up on the screen.

“Malia Tate, code name Coyote, is a newcomer to Beacon City. We don’t know much about her except she has a penchant for being able to hit anything she chucks a rock at. We picked her up when she was found putting holes through the windows of the Argent family home.”

Victoria touch her bandaged ear gently.

“From her testimony and an in depth DNA test, we can be reasonably sure that she a product of a Hale branch family. It is likely that she came to the city when she received news of Kate Argent’s growing criminal activity.”

The last of the five photos came onto the screen, and every Argent let out a hissing breath.

“And last but not least, the gem of Nemeton Penitentiary, Dr. Derek Hale, code name Wolf.”

The photo changed to that of a large family gathered in front of a cozy house.

“Only survivor of the Hale Massacre, Derek went on to become a well respected psychiatrist. It was during his residency at Eichen House Mental Institute that he came into contact with one Stiles Stilinski, also known as the Spark. We’re not entirely sure what went one while Hale was treating Stilinski, but we do know that it ended with Hale opening the throats of three orderlies with his teeth, and both he and Stilinski escaping custody. For the past two years, the Spark has been terrorizing this city with Hale by his side. The Benefactor was only able to take Hale into custody when he was found trying to break back into Eichen House in order to retrieve the files they have on Kate Argent from when she was a patient there.

“I say that Hale is out gem because of how desperate the Spark is to find him. Mayor John Stilinski has received no less than thirty-eight messages that range from pleading texts on his business phone to bleeding corpses on his front lawn all demanding that he find away to release the Spark’s 'main squeeze,’ that’s a direct quote, from custody. By having Hale take part in Pi, we’re keeping a line open to the most powerful criminal in the whole city.”

The directors and assistant directors read through the last pages of the dossier in silence. They glanced at each other, trying to gauge reactions and opinions.

Deucalion was the first to speak.

“Colonel McCall,” he said quietly and thoughtfully, “how sure are you that the Pack Initiative will be successful in preserving Beacon City’s peace and safety?”

Scott smiled, steel in his eyes.

“Deadly.”

**Author's Note:**

> So far this piece has not been beta'd or edited in any way. I should have gone through my normal process, but I was just so excited to get this out here and let you all read it.  
> I will be editing it soon, though, so please know that anything weird or hinky should be fixed eventually. If you can get past any errors that are present, I hope you enjoy reading!  
> Thank you!


End file.
